First Kiss, First Time
by Shojen Vampward
Summary: Ino has a really nice bathroom, a good hiding place from 5 interrogating friends. One-shot. parings inside.


Kissing, Really?

We were at Ino's house at a sleepover, sitting in a circle, by us I mean me, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Matsuri. After watching the movie, we decided to just talk. Oh, how wrong I was.

"Sooo," Ino dragged out. "What was your first kiss?" She asked slyly. I blanched. I _so _did not want to go down this road. "Hinata?"

She blushed. "N-naruto-kun."

Sakura was next. "Sasuke." She sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes.

"Matsuri?" Ino asked.

She bit her lip. "Gaara-sama." She admitted.

Sakura gasped. "Really, when?" she demanded.

"Well, I was in his office alone, and he asked me to look at something. So I went around the desk to look over his shoulder. I didn't realize how close we where, so when he turned to face me…we kissed." Matsuri explained in one breath.

"How romantic!" Ino chirped. "My first kiss was with Kiba. How about you Temari?"

"Shikamaru." She grinned.

Then all eyes turned to me. I stayed silent and looked down, finding the carpet very interesting at the moment.

"Well, what about you, Tenten? I know you've been kissed before." Ino stated. _That I have, Ino. That I have. _"So who was the lucky guy?"

"N-no one in particular." I mumbled, still looking down.

"If it's no one in particular, then you can just say who it is." Sakura reasoned.

Suddenly I got an idea. It would stall them, but not for long. At least long enough for me to run away. I cleared my throat. "Screw." I said, standing up abruptly. "I suddenly have to go to the bathroom. See ya!" I ran out of there, speeding up the steps. Before I could close the door, I heard Hinata ask to the remaining confused ones (I knew she would get it immediately. Why do you think I ran?) "Darlings, what's 'screw' in Japanese?"

3…2…1… Thank god I locked the door behind me; they were trying to bang the door down. "Tenten! Get out of there this instant! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Ino shouted through the wooden structure, which was not going to hold up much longer versus 5 girls.

I took my chances. "Nope, sorry. I ate too much this morning." I groaned. "It's not having good affects on my body."

"Liar! I can see you, Tenten!" Damn Hinata and her Byakugan.

Crap. "If you stop blocking the door then I will come out." I bargained.

There was quiet as they backed away from the door. I crept out, thinking that it was safe. Keyword: _thinking. _Hands out of no where grabbed me, bringing my squirming figure down stairs to be set on the couch. Finally sitting upright, I found myself cornered. "Explain now." Ino said.

"What's there to explain?" I asked coolly. "We kissed, just like the rest of you." I stated coolly.

"But Tenten, do you know how long we have been waiting for you two?" Matsuri asked.

"Huh?"

"That's not important." Ino waved off, sitting next to me. "What we want to know was how, when, why, where and how." She smiled.

"You said how twice." I stated.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course: How did it happen, when did it happen, why did it happen, where did it happen and for how long was the kiss."

"Oh." I understood now. I glanced around to there awaiting faces. _No way out of this now. _I thought. Taking a deep breath, I began. "Well we were just having a sparring practice like usual when he released his Kaiten when I did my Twin Rising Dragons on him. When my weapon backfired, it cut me in the knee. We stopped fighting and he carried me to one of the trees and leaned me against the trunk. The cut was big and diagonal, going from my knee to the beginning of my inner thigh. He didn't have any bandages on him so he took off his shirt, much to my surprise/pleasure, and ripped it, using it as makeshift bandages. He couldn't use my pants because they were soiled with blood, but ripped those off as well. I watched him, murmuring apologies as he did. He chuckled, saying that it was nothing. I wondered when he got so understanding and kind. Little did I know, I said it out loud. He was finished and looked to me. 'Only for you' he murmured. Then, he kissed me." I finished, trying to dissipate the blush that appeared n my face during my story.

I looked up to them. They were all grinning at me. "Well, well, well. Who knew that the Hyuuga could be romantic? Heck, who knew Tenten was romantic." Temari laughed.

"And he was shirtless, too?" Sakura said. "Not even we were that lucky."

"Well," Ino said expectantly (what do you want from me, woman?) "How was he? And for how long?" (oh)

I bit my lip, but continued. "He was amazing. His lips were soft and warm and powerful, don't get me started on his tounge. You know, I never knew how soft his hair was. We were there for a while I guess, a couple minutes at least-"

"Wait a minute: without air?" She asked. I nodded. "So you can last longer kissing than you can last underwater?" I giggled, nodding again.

"What can I say, the circumstances were different." I shrugged. "Anyways, after that he carried me to the hospital. I asked him why did he kiss me and he said he was in love with me, just too cowardly to admit it."

A series of 'aww's was heard throughout the room.

"I couldn't help myself, I kissed him again. The End." I finished.

"So, you two are a thing now?" I nodded a yes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hinata asked.

"Because I didn't want _this _to happen." I said. "Looks like you can't stop the inevitable; Ino was going to ask questions sooner or later." I settled.

"Yup." She affirmed.

"Now, that my first kiss story is done, are we going to swap sex stories next? Not to brag, but being 'screwed' by him is _mind-blowing_." I sang, seeing their shocked faces, and decided to 'go to the bathroom' again.

3…2…1 "Tenten!"


End file.
